Hetalia: America's Birthday Week
by FishCakeIce
Summary: America's birthday never goes uncelebrated but there always happens o be one country that squirms his way out of the festivities- England. Haunted by their past and hurt by America's new adopted birthday, July 4th, Englans finds he can't face America. But with a little encouragement by France, he should be out the door and heading over to America in no time.
1. A Depressed Country

Dedicated to KillerBunnyOfSCIENCE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LUVZ YA! Even though you're not on WattPad, I feel the need to dedicate it to you... Just for you, America.

"What's wrong with England-san?" Japan asked.  
"He always gets depressed around this time of the year." France replied.  
On the wall, a calendar: July 1st. England crouched in a small dark corner, slawly clawing the whitewash off of the wall.  
"Why don't you go visit him, bro? Why are you sitting her? Being depressed won't get you anywhere!" France shouted at England.  
"I'm not depressed... He made it clear he didn't want me around anymore." England mumbled.  
"What'd he say?" Japan asked.  
"He said no." France replied. "You might want to take a trip. Otherwise I'll go wish him happy birthday for you." he called to England.

England snapped around, fire in his eyes. "Don't you dare go near him. You'll turn him into an jerk." France walked torwards the door a few paces.  
"Well you can't really stop me seeing as you won't go near him." he said.  
"What're you doing, France- kun?" Japan asked.  
"Just watch." he replied.  
England seemed to be having an internal battle and then darted out of the room.  
"I knew it." France said.  
"Huh?" Japan questioned. France smiled knowingly. England ran in a minute later with a suitcase and out the front door.  
"Where's he going?" Japan asked.  
"To visit his little brother for his birthday." France said and held up a victory sign. "I have to do this every year and it always works." he sighed.  
"I"M COMING AMERICA!" England shouted from down the street.

Therefore ends the first section of KillerBunny's birthday fanfictiion. I would keep typing except for the fact that this was the only part that I had going for me and now I have nothing else planned... I really hate writers block... guh... anyways..  
DISCLAIMER! ahem i do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. My friend just loves the anime and I decided to make this her birthday present is all.  
America: hey why is England the main character in this?  
Me: because not everything is about you now get out of my disclaimer.  
America: or what?  
ME: *sparkle* RUSSSIIA!  
America: NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
Me: then get out of my freakin dicslaimer!  
America: kthnxbai!  
Me: that wasn't exactly how I planned that disclaimer but that's what makes disclaimers fun. bye peplz!


	2. Denny's

Enlgand hialed a taxi in Washington D.C. from the airport.  
"Where to, sir?" the driver said.

"The white house." England replied.  
"I can't get you inside the fance sir." the driver replied.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." he said.  
When they pulled up to the white mansion, England payed the driver and stepped out. He walked up to the gate and an FBI agen stopped him from walking in further.

"Identification please." he said.  
"No problem" England pulled a badge out of his shirt, something every country had. It had his name, picture, and flag on it, not to mention a shiny golden circle with winding designs all over it.  
The FBI agent bowed. "Please pass, Mr. England." He said.

'I'm being bowed to again? I thought I only got that when I viited Japan.' England thought. He walked through the doors of the white house, where he had to present his ID again and was bowed to again. H ewalked into the oval room, where America was in a heated debate with his superior. England blushed and slid to one side of the room, waiting to be noticed.

"America." the superior said.  
"What?" America replied, if not a little too viciously.  
"Your brother has come to visit you." he said in a soft tone.  
"Huh? My brother?" America said and whirled around to face England. "England!" he screamed and tackle- hugged him.  
"I told you he hasn't held a grudge." someone said from the doorway. A tall blonde with stubble walked into the room.

"Seems like everyone is intrested on suspending our meeting." Said the superior.

"France?" England and America said.  
"I was following you." he said.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out." England replied.

"Huh? Why all the sudden visits?" America said.  
"You're too dense, America. We came to visit you for your birthday. Though it was kinda hard for someone to face you." France said. England hung his head.  
America hugged him. Well, all is forgiven, right?" he said, a little too cheerily.

England perked up, hiding his hurt, and smiled. "Yeah."  
America looked at his superior. "I'm going out to celebrate my birthday, okay?"  
The superior was suprised "America-" he said.  
"Thanks superior! America interrupted and walked out the door, his arm slung over England's shoulder. The doors shut behind them and France started talking woth America's superior.  
"I have to do this every year." He complained.

"Well, it could've turned out worse." superior said. "I'm happy that they can still have fun together after all their hurt."  
"Yeah." France agreed, blissfully looking at the direction they had dissapeared to. Then realizing something, France shouted, "Wait! They left me behind!" and he chased after them.

* * *  
"So what're we going to do first?" America asked.

"Um... well..." England replied.  
"You don't have a plan do you?" America asked.  
"No I don't." England sulked in defeat.  
"We could go out to lunch. I know a pretty good restraunt not far from here." He suggested.  
"Yeah. That sounds good." England said.

America and England walked over to a small restraunt on the corner. The sign said Denny's.  
"Oh. we have one of these in London." England said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. One of them sells restraunt uniforms and another sells seafood. You really want to eat here?" he asked.  
America laughed. "This is a different kind of Denny's. This one is a little burger joint."  
"Oh. I'm beginning to see why you wanted to go here." England replied.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2! I hoped you liked it! Before I put that they had a Denny's in London I actually double checked and looked it up on google. The only ones I saw were a resteraunt uniform shop and a seafood restraunt, as stated in the story. I found it funny and decided to put it in. I hope you like it Shika. Get an account soon so that you can comment!


End file.
